Shift (Therianthropic)
Shift, shifts or shifting are the terms used for when Therianthropes have experiences that cause them to feel more like their Theriotype in a non-physical manner. Shifts are usually temporary, but some Therians have reported feeling constant shifts, most commonly phantom shifts. However, having shifts is not required to identify as a Therianthrope. Also, a person does not need to experience every type of shift to be a Therian. Some Therians may only ever experience one type of shift throughout their life. Shifts can occur in varying strength and frequency and be both a positive or negative experience. Multiple types of shifts can be experienced simultaneously. Often shifting is entirely controllable, but sometimes a therian will experience strong shifts that do cause them to temporarily loose the ability to function completely as a human. Shifting is typically involuntary, but some Therians learn to induce voluntary shifts. Shifting has been discussed since the beginning of the online Therian community. "Your best mental transformation", is a discussion from AHWW which took place on December 1, 1993."Your best mental transformation", AHWW, December 1, 1993 - https://groups.google.com/d/topic/alt.horror.werewolves/sfJ0k722SKA/discussionPinky, "Shifting and Awareness Terms" December 24, 1999, https://web.archive.org/web/20010118174900/http://www.were.net:80/~pinky/wereterms.html "Often times this is a slang term used by Therians for "Shape shifting". Shift is often used moreso than shape shift because shift by itself means 'change' and "Shape" shifting leads people to think of changing in a physical sense. Since no physical shift has ever been proven, most therians would like to disassociate themselves from those who claim the "surreptitious" ability." Shifters.org Encyclopedia - http://web.archive.org/web/20060517152938/http://www.therianthropy.org/SO/terms-s.htm Before we get into the types of therianthropic shifts, we must use some discretion. Be aware that having a single shift or even several shifts does not mean that you should assume, without a doubt, that you are a Therian. We must carefully consider what experiences are relevant. It is important to remain mindful and not jump to conclusions. There are rational explanations for why we might experience shifts that have nothing to do with Therianthropy or being Therian. We must be mindful and cautious that we are not simply imagining these sensations or potentially tricking our minds. The following are common types of shifts and their abbreviations, although shifting can manifest in many other different forms which are not listed. It appears that most shift terms used today had been established by 1999. Shifting and Awareness Terms https://web.archive.org/web/20010118174900/http://www.were.net:80/~pinky/wereterms.html Sensory, Emotional, and Cameo to not appear on the list from 1999. Voluntary/Involuntary [[Voluntary Shift|'Voluntary Shift']] A shift that occurs due to being consciously induced. [[Involuntary Shift|'Involuntary Shift']] A shift that occurs without will or conscious control. Common Therianthropic Shifts [[Mental Shift|'Mental Shift']]' (MS or m-shift)' [[Phantom Shift|'Phantom Shift']]' (Ph-shift)' [[Sensory Shift|'Sensory Shift']]' (SE or Se-Shift)' [[Emotional Shift|'Emotional Shift']] [[Dream Shift|'Dream Shift']]' (DS or d-shift)' [[Cameo Shift|'Cameo Shift']]' ©' Other Therianthropic Shifts Aura Shift (A). Astral Shift (As) Berserker Shift (Feral Shift) Bilocation Shift (Bi) Shadow Shift (SW) [[Spiritual Shift|'Spiritual Shift']]' (S or S-shift)' Physical Shift See Also Contherianthropy Suntherianthropy Vacillant Therianthropy Cladotherianthropy Further Reading O. Scribner, “Otherkin lexicon: A multi-lingual dictionary of jargon used in the communities of otherkin, therianthropes, and other similar peoples, v. 0.1 Abridged,” last modified Sept. 8, 2012 in The Art and Writing of O. Scribner http://frameacloud.com/otherkin/nonfiction-otherkin/otherkin-lexicon/ Therian Timeline - Words and Concepts - http://www.theriantimeline.com/therianthropy/words_and_concepts "Types of Shifts" written by Sonne, Project Shift - http://project-shift.net/types-of-shifts/ References Category:Shifting types